Enter the Fray
by CatGirl149
Summary: The invitations have been sent out and the newcomers have arrived to live the Smash Bros. life! Mega Man, the Villager and even the Wii Fit Trainer are all here! How will the veteran Smashers cope with these new additions to the Smash Bros. roster? I'll be adding more chapters as more new characters are announced.
1. The Invitations

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoy this story! I'm really excited about the upcoming Super Smash Bros. games and new characters, which really inspired me to write this! And please forgive me for the lack of Animal Crossing knowledge. I did some research on the characters, so I'm going to describe them as well as I can with what I learned. That's good enough, right? Anyway, enjoy the story!**

It was a typical day in the world of Animal Crossing. Tom Nook the Raccoon was distributing mortgages, Don Resetti the Mole was advising people to "save their progress", and Blathers the Owl was managing his educational and historical museum. Everything was running along smoothly just as they should.

And as for the Villager, things were going equally as planned. After exiting the front door of his humble abode with a huge smile on his face, he spotted Pete, the mail-delivering Pelican, soaring through the air with grace, carrying with him his trusty messenger bag.

"Good afternoon, Pete!" the Villager greeted as Pete landed gently in front of his house.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Villager!" Pete replied.

Suddenly, as if Pete had just remembered something important, he began to quickly rummage through his brown, leather tote bag, searching for a letter that was addressed to the Villager and had to be delivered as soon as possible.

"Here you go! It's for you!" Pete blurted out, panting from exhaustion.

"Oh really? It's addressed to _me_? Thank you, Pete!" As the tired pelican handed him the envelope, the Villager stared at it with curiosity. What could it be? Who did it come from? And why was Pete in such a hurry to locate it? He proceeded by opening the envelope and began to read the contents of the letter…

It read, "_Dear Villager, it has come to our attention that you are one of the most requested characters for our well-known Super Smash Bros. game. We would like to invite you to our headquarters and reserve for you a special place on the character roster. If you accept, we ask that you make your way to our headquarters as soon as you receive this letter. We hope that you will take consideration for this special opportunity and request. Signed, Master Hand"._

As soon as the Villager had finished reading Master Hand's invitation, he began to stand still, as if his astonishment had completely frozen him over. As he stood there staring off into the distance with wide eyes and mouth agape, he exclaimed, "I don't believe it! I'm in! This is so exciting! I better head on over to the headquarters so that I can reserve my spot on the roster!"

Before Pete could have a chance to respond to his friend's outburst, Villager took off at the speed of sound and was gone in an instant, letting go of the invitation in the process. At the exact time he let it go from his grip and disappeared, Tom Nook happened to be taking a little stroll through town and happened to notice the invitation as he did so.

"Hmm? Was it **this **that caused the Villager to exclaim his acceptance into something?" he asked himself. He knew it was illegal to read mail that didn't belong to him, but his curiosity got the better of him, so he picked up the intriguing piece of paper and began to read it.

Meanwhile, far off in a futuristic, distant land, Mega Man was sulking and reflecting on his past. He stood there in Dr. Light's laboratory, remembering how many times his games have been cancelled, which made it seem as though Capcom would never again release any games starring the iconic blue bomber. Dr. Light stared at his son with sympathy.

"Poor Mega Man," he said to himself, "I sure wish there was a way I could make it up to him. It breaks my heart to see him so sad and hopeless."

Just then, Light received an incoming message on his main computer. It appeared to be a letter sent via e-mail, and it was addressed to Mega Man.

"Hey, Rock! I received a letter addressed to you! I think you'll be very happy to read it!" Dr. Light called.

Mega Man dashed to his creator's side in a frantic manner. His heart-breaking frown slowly transformed into a cheerful smile as he read Master Hand's hope-giving letter.

"Well, would you look at that! It looks like they're finally accepting you into their little family, Rock!" Light exclaimed as he and his robotic son wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace.

"I can't believe it! I finally made it into the next Super Smash Bros.!" Mega Man cried in happiness. He had tears welling up in his eyes, but these represented all those years he had been anxiously waiting for this to happen. "I can't wait to finally meet my heroes!"

"What are you waiting for, then? Get a move on! Don't want to keep Master Hand waiting!"

"Of course! I'll be on my way! See you, Dr. Light!" As soon as the duo exchanged farewells, Mega Man made haste and pondered the future surprises that lied ahead.

**A/N: Well, how do you guys like it so far? Leave a review and tell me what you think about it! **

**Also, do you have any suggestions as to what can happen in the next chapter? I'm having a bit of writer's block, so please give me some ideas if you have any!**


	2. Welcome to the Mansion!

As the talking-animal-befriending Villager and Robot-Master-destroying Mega Man made their way to the Smash Bros. headquarters, which was in fact the Smash Bros. mansion, their paths intertwined and eyes met for the first time.

The Villager was awestruck. "Wow! I don't believe my eyes! Are you Mega Man?!" he asked in exclamation. "You're so cool!"

Mega Man, surprised by this sudden outburst, blushed and replied, "Aw, thank you! And yes, you are looking at _the_ genuine blue bomber!"

Still captivated by what stood before him, Villager replied, "I can't believe that I'm meeting you in person!" He stopped himself from letting his excitement get the better of him. "But, where are my manners? I am the Villager of Animal Crossing. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rock!"

"It's very nice to meet you! So, uh…did you happen to receive an invitation from Master Hand?"

"What?! You too?"

"Yeah! So I guess we'll both in the next exciting installment to the Super Smash Bros. series!"

"Haha! Got that right! Anyway, let's go see Master Hand. I'm sure he's waiting for us."

Mega Man nodded, and the pair of newcomers gradually walked over to the mansion's entrance. As soon as they approached the front door and rang the doorbell, they both anticipated what memorable surprises they would find inside. They saw the doorknob shake and rattle, and eagerly waited to see who would be the first to welcome them into the mansion. To their surprise, the one who answered the door was a giant, floating, disembodied hand whose fingers twitched rapidly.

Villager and Mega Man exchanged glances, both facial expressions appearing befuddled. "Excuse me," Villager asked, "but are you Master Hand?"

"Nope!" the hand cried. "I'm Crazy Hand! The one you are seeking is my brother! Would you like me to get him for you?"

Mega Man answered, "Why, yes! That would be very-"

"Hey! Brother! There are a couple of kids here to see you!" Crazy Hand bellowed, terrifying his guests with his earth-shattering voice.

Suddenly, a second hand of similar size appeared behind Crazy Hand, but this one was rather calm compared to its twin.

"Crazy! What did I tell you about answering the door?! You know that you always scare away our guests!" the other hand furiously scolded. He spotted the two children trembling in fear. "Ho ho! Sorry about my brother! He can be a bit wild sometimes!"

Just then, something occurred to Villager. "So _you_ must be Master Hand!"

"That's right! So you two must have received my invitations!" Then Master Hand started looking around, as if searching for something. "Hmm…There was supposed to be one other showing up today, but I guess she's running a little late. So, please come inside! And welcome to the Smash Bros. mansion!"

"Thank you, sir!" the new Smashers said in unison. Once inside, they were abruptly greeted by all of the Smashers that had appeared in the previous games.

"You're finally here!" Kirby cheerfully hollered.

"Um…hi." said the timid Luigi.

"Oh! They're so cute!" Princess Peach squealed.

"Awkward…" Mega Man whispered to Villager, who nodded in agreement.

"Mario," Master Hand called, "will you please show these two around the mansion?"

Mario simply replied, "Okie-dokie! Please-a follow me, gentlemen!"

So the famous red plumber gave them a grand tour and showed them every room in the building, from bedrooms to the Hands' office and even the glorious courtyard out back. The tour concluded with him pointing out where the first handful of newcomers would sleep.

"Here is-a your bedroom, gents! I hope you will-a like it here!"

"Thanks, Mario. I'll take it from here." Master Hand suddenly called. "Looks like nightfall came faster than we thought it would, so you two sleep well! We'll get a fresh start in the morning, and you'll be able to socialize with the others in the cafeteria during breakfast. Have a good night!"

"Thanks! You too!" Villager replied.

As they snuggled up on their cozy mattresses, Mega Man wanted to say, "You know, I think we're really going to love being Smash brothers!"

"I think so, too, Rock! Sweet dreams!"

Before drifting off into unconsciousness, Villager was having trouble figuring out the one thing that had been on his mind since they entered their own bedroom: There was a third bed in there, and he and Rock were only the first two newcomers to arrive so far, so who was it reserved for? Only time would tell…

**Author Notes: Oh, I think we all know who that bed belongs to! :D Also, I had a MAJOR brainfart in this chapter, so please critique the story or send me some ideas in a review! Who knows? Maybe your idea will be picked and used in my story! ;)**

**(Optional) Answer this question in either a personal message or review: Are you excited for Super Smash Bros. 4?!**


	3. Wii Fit, Anyone?

Early in the morning, just before sunrise, the little pink puffball with an ever-growing appetite named Kirby, awoke due to the fact that he heard a commotion coming from Link's bedroom. He walked down the hallway and approached Link's bedroom door, only to find that there was a glowing blue light just beneath the crevice of the door. What was Link doing _this_ early in the morning?

"Come on, Mario! Just hang in there!" Kirby heard Link say. This made the little puffball worried. Was there something wrong with Mario? He entered the room and found the green swordsman and red plumber standing in front of a flat-screen television, trying to keep their balance. On the screen was a woman with pale skin who appeared to be giving yoga instructions.

"Huh? What are you guys doing?" Kirby asked.

"Oh, hey, Kirby! We're just playing Wii Fit! Want to join us?" the Hero of Twilight asked.

Kirby knew that without legs, which he lacked, doing yoga poses would be difficult, but he didn't want to opt out on Link's friendly invitation. "Sure! I guess I'll give it a try!"

So the trio of "early to bed, early to risers" followed each and every one of the pale woman's instructions. "Breathe slowly as you hold this pose," said the woman on screen, who was demonstrating the tree pose. Mario and Link all the while struggled to hold the tree position, but it was surprisingly simple for Kirby.

Suddenly, a feminine figure approached Mario from behind, placing her hand on his back to get his attention. The trio turned around, still in the tree pose, realizing that this was the same trainer from Wii Fit! All of a sudden, the in-the-flesh trainer slammed her foot onto the ground, shaking the floor around her and sending the men flying. The power of the impact was so great that it caused Link's television, which he was using for Wii Fit, to come off of one of its hinges.

"Great! Keep it up!" said the virtual trainer, as if she was praising her real counterpart.

Later, just when all of the other Smashers had woken up, every one of them headed towards the cafeteria, eager to fill their stomachs with syrup-cascaded waffles, freshly-squeezed orange juice, a simple bowl of cereal, and anything else they were serving for breakfast that morning. All heads turned to face the aforementioned trio, who were completely wrapped in bandages to reduce the pain and bleeding caused by the Trainer's earth-quaking attack.

"What happened to _you_ guys?!" Pit asked in worry.

"We were unexpectedly attacked, thanks for asking." Link responded in a sarcastic tone. "And I swear, if our attacker EVER comes back, she's going to be spending a few days in the hospital when I'M through with her!"

"You better watch what you say, pretty boy!" said a somewhat-familiar voice. The brutally-beaten men jumped at the sight of the owner of the voice, but when everyone else turned to face her, the appearance came as a bit of a surprise to them. Master Hand, who seemed to be expecting her arrival, appeared at her side with an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "I would like to inform you about this brand new challenger that will be joining you in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. game! Please welcome…the Wii Fit Trainer!"

The entire cafeteria filled to the brim with applauding and cheering. Everyone, including Mega Man and Villager, became eager and excited to battle a new character. Mario, Link, and Kirby groaned at the thought of this.

"It's about time someone like the Trainer showed up! Now we finally have somebody who can get Wario in shape!" Samus laughed.

"Hey!" the plumber clad in yellow screamed.

The villager could not contain his excitement, and this was obvious to the blue bomber. "Isn't this exciting, Rock?! I can't wait to compete in the next Smash Bros. tournament!"

Rock nodded to his new and suddenly-energetic friend, then he gazed off into the distance, curiously pondering what other newcomers might join the quickly-expanding Smashing family…

**Author Notes: Finally, the third chapter is finished! Sorry I took a while to update this, but my previous laptop that had this original file crashed, so subsequently, I had to get another one and re-type this entire chapter! :O Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far, and I'll be posting more chapters as soon as the next newcomers are revealed!**

**Also, please answer the poll that I now have on my page! It regards a future story I have in mind about Mega Man humiliating himself! You can vote for what you want him to do! -NOW CLOSED; STORY COMING SOON-**

**Please answer the new and very important poll on my profile! Help me decide what kind of Pokémon crossover to write next!**


End file.
